The Golden Years
by XxXxXxILuvNicoDiAngeloxXxXxX
Summary: 'I've been told my skin is porcelain. Personally, I think it looks like I took a bath in bleach. Scorp says I glow in the dark. Scorp's hair is now purple.' Lily Luna through the years of Hogwarts, covering everything from Accio to Wingardium LevioSA.R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone. It was my full intention to post this chapter yesterday, September first, in honor of the date. Fanfiction decided I needed to be logged out and therefore deleted everything. So yeah…**

**This is my latest story, a LilyxScorp Next-Gen HP fic. No idea what I just said? You can leave now…**

**I'm gonna go ahead and warn you, this has language some readers might not be comfortable with. So don't bitch me out in the reviews or anything because it's not in the summary. I will respond by bitching YOU out and asking why you didn't bother reading this, as, clearly, it's important.**

**This will be told almost if not completely in first person, seeing as I write better that way, and almost entirely in Lily's POV.**

**This starts with her first year at Hogwarts, and will lead up through the other six. It will be a gradual romance, starting probably fifth yearish.**

**This is basically a highlight of her entire first year in a single chapter, so all you're going to be getting is significant events. I might flashback later on if needed, I don't know. Anyways, enough of me, more story! Enjoy!**

**Lily's POV:**

_**Year One**_

I stood on the platform, my mother's hand clutched tightly in my left and my father kneeling in front of me. He brushed my hair out of my eyes, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Lily," He said softly. "You're finally going to Hogwarts. My Princess is leaving the castle! Now who will help me slay dragons?" He tacked on a dramatic look at the end, which I giggled at.

"Mum will help you!" I chirped, swinging her hand. She smiled down at me warmly.

"Oh, alright, but your mother just isn't as good at dragon slaying…" He joked. He smoothed my hair down.

"It's right about time to get on, Lily. Any last minutes concerns?"

I paused. "Write to me, Daddy? And Mum?" I asked quietly. He smiled.

"Every day" He promised me, giving me one last hug and nudging me towards the shining scarlet steam engine.

* * *

><p>I ran towards the doors, my small frame easily slipping in between slow-moving groups of families, hopping on just as it began to move. I waved heartily at my parents until the train pulled around the corner. It was only then I allowed myself to cry, tears slipping quickly down my cheeks as I turned to find my brothers or some of my many cousins. I didn't sea any red hair in the sea of students, my short stature making it difficult to see anyone past the three or so people in front of me.<p>

I began to push through the crowd as best as I could, dodging kids and teens as they reunited with friends and hugged each other or hexed each other. I peeked in the windows, still not seeing anyone I knew.

Every compartment I passed was filled with laughing, chattering students who took no notice of me as I slipped past. I saw a flash of red hair, usually a dead giveaway to my family, but it belonged to a pudgy girl with thick glasses and a lisp who pushed past me roughly while calling out to another student. I slipped past her, making little progress in the throng.

A door slammed open, and I squeaked when my arm slammed into the handle of one of the doors, but decided it was best to keep my mouth shut, rather than calling whoever it was out as I normally would have done. I didn't want any enemies just yet, thank you very much!

Instead, I merely placed a hand on the throbbing, soon-to-be-bruise and kept walking, cursing my pale skin as I went.

* * *

><p>I'd wandered the length of the train, and found not a single Weasley, or even a sight of one of my brothers or our rather large extended family. I sighed, figuring they must be in one of the random compartments with the shades pulled down. As I really didn't want to knock on the door of every one, I simply entered the last and only empty compartment on the train.<p>

I didn't have my trunk, or anything beyond the clothing on my person and the book I'd jammed into my pocket, a frayed copy of a Muggle book, _The Secret Garden._

I curled up into the window seat, pulling out the book and opening at random. I'd read it so many times, it didn't matter where I'd started. I just let myself be swept away into the garden, where the old gardener had just found the main character. I felt my eyelids droop, and before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up a time later, eyes fluttering. I was mildly surprised to see the lights had flickered on, and I sat up tiredly, rubbing my eyes with the backs of my hands.<p>

Suddenly, the door to the compartment slid open. I jumped, startled.

"I found her, Albus!" A male's voice shouted, I looked up to see my one of my and my brother's friends, Scorpius Malfoy. He was tall, easily already 5'5" even at thirteen. His ice-blonde hair was tousled, like both my brothers' and my father's hair and could never really be fully tamed. Warm gray eyes sat under serious brows, and he had his signature glowing smile on.

He hated his family, and did everything he could to stand away from the tarnished reputation. He was close to my entire family, myself included. He spent many of the holidays at our house, and since his father's arrest two years ago during his first term, he spent a lot of the summer with us as well. He was easy to get along with, and he didn't look down on Hugo and I simply because we were younger. He was, simply, my closest friend. I smiled at him, and his own grew.

"Hi, Lils. Gave us quite the slip, didn't you? Albus has been frantic." He said, plopping down next to me.

"Well it's his own fault, the prat. Disappeared once he was on. I looked up and down this huge locomotive and couldn't find any of you!" I retorted, shoving him lightly. He laughed, grabbing my wrist.

"That would be James's fault, Princess." He replied, using his nickname for the nickname he'd given me, 'Potter Princess.' "The git brought his girlfriend in and scarred us all. We pulled down the shades to save the rest of the you." His smile turned rueful.

At this moment, Albus slammed the door the rest of the way open and ran in, picking me up and hugging me.

So, naturally, I bit his shoulder.

Why not?

"_What the bloody hell was that for?_" He burst out, dropping me.

"I could ask you the same thing!" I shouted. "Why didn't you come find me? You knew I didn't know where to go!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't notice you were gone until about fifteen minutes ago!" He squeaked, backing up with his hands raised.

"Didn't notice I was _missing_?" I screamed, swinging slaps at his arms repeatedly. He cowered, holding his arms up. "_What's wrong with you?"_

"I deserve this…" He mumbled.

"Yes, you do!" I screamed again as I advanced. I was hitting harder and harder and I knew it. But he shouldn't have left me! Mum _specifically_ told him to bring me to the compartment. He _promised_ not to leave me, but he did anyways.

I was crying, and I knew it. I had pushed away the fear earlier, pretending I wasn't scared. But I was all alone on a train with hundreds of people I didn't know and I couldn't find my family.

Suddenly, Scorpius was there. He wrapped him arms around my waist, pulling me towards him and pinning my arms down.

"Relax, Lils. We're sorry. Dom told us she'd seen you heading off with another first year, we figured you'd made a friend. We didn't think she'd lie about that." He told me, and I froze.

Now that I thought about it, I had seen her long platinum hair flashing behind a compartment door right before it snapped shut. A hot wave of fury washed through me. She'd always held something against me, and we never really got along. The older she got, the more pompous and straight up bitchy she'd become.

"Where is she?" I bit out, trying to pull my way free. He was having none of this, easily holding me in relative place.

"She's in the prefects compartment." He replied smoothly.

"And where on earth is that?" I inquired fiercely. He laughed.

"I was waiting for that. It's on the train." He couldn't keep the smile out of his voice.

"SCORPIUS!"

"Lily!" He retorted, not once relaxing his grip even though I could feel him shaking in laughter.

I tried pulling on his arm, but it was useless. I sagged in his arms, sighing angrily. I felt adjust his grip, hands shaking as he continued to laugh.

"Honestly. I know we don't get along, mostly due to the fact she's a pretentious bitch, but seriously." I mumbled.

He laughed harder, and Albus told me not to swear, earning a prompt reply of "Fuck off, you aren't Dad, and he doesn't care. He says I can do worse."

Scorpius's grip loosened until he collapsed on the seat, still laughing and red in the face.

"Breathe, Scorp. Oxygen is necessary for life, you know." I told him, poking his arm. He calmed down, the redness fading as he grinned up at me from where he lay.

"I'd take you to her, but Albie'd probably murder me in my sleep or poison my pumpkin juice" Scorpius said softly.

"I heard that! Don't call me Albie, and I wouldn't do either. I'd jinx your-" Albus started, but Scorp cut him off.

"Fine, but Merlin, Albus, don't finish that sentence with your sister here." Was his reply, and he scrunched up his nose at my brother. Albus only sniffed, before mumbling something about his girlfriend and wandering out.

* * *

><p>I stood shivering with the other first years waiting to be sorted. I didn't know what that hat did, but plenty of kids had paled the moment it touched them.<p>

I felt Scorpius grab my hand, squeezing it reassuringly. I turned to see him smiling warmly at me.

He had purposely sat himself right where the sorting kids waited, and had pulled me over. He really was my best friend…

"Potter, Lily." Professor Longbottom called out, and I gasped. Scorpius gave my hand one last squeeze, before pressing me forward by pressing his hand on the small of my back. I stumbled, but made it up to the stool otherwise normally.

Professor Longbottom, who was a family friend, placed the hat on my head the minute my butt hit the chair.

_Another Potter, hmm? Interesting. You aren't like your brothers, or any of your family…where to put you?_

_**Hi, Mr. Sorting Hat, sir. You remember my brothers?**_

_Child, for as long as I've been sorting students, I've never forgotten a single head I've seen. Yours, though, has been the most…confused I've seen in a while. _

_**Confused?**_

_You'll have a rough time here, I'm afraid…_

_**What? Why?**_

_Inquisitive…and smart, too. Better be…_

"RAVENCLAW!"

I sat next to Scorp, trying my best not to cry. I had been sorted away from my entire family, which were split between a majority in Gryffindor and about three in Slytherin.

He held my hand, not saying anything. He didn't need to. I ate mechanically, not really tasting what I put in my mouth. Soon, it was time to head up to the common room. He never left my side, but still chatted to other housemates.

We hiked up a long, tightly wound staircase, finally reaching a wall of aged wood with a bronze eagle knocker on it. The prefect, a girl named Jocelyn Clearwater, knocked on the wall. The eagle's beak opened, but instead of the screech I expected, a musical voice rang out.

"What is the difference between here and there?" It asked.

"The letter 'T'" I called out. Jocelyn looked back to me, shocked. I blushed, but stared back defiantly.

"Correct," Said the eagle, and the door swung open. Jocelyn glared at me, sniffed, and stalked into the room.

"You've done it now, Lils." Scorpius said from beside me as we stepped into the common room. "She hates being shown up. She'll probably try to get revenge now…"

I shook my head, groaning.

That was the first night I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Jocelyn's revenge came three weeks later, right after dinner when I was in the common room. I was curled up in the loveseat couch, my head on one of the plush handle and my feet buried behind Scorp's own. He sat across from me, silently reading yet another book.<p>

I closed my eyes, the long week I'd had taking it's toll on my energy. I yawned, curling up tighter. I felt Scorpius lean forward, and one of the many blue and bronze throws was thrown over me. I smiled, snuggling into it. Suddenly, Scorp's feet shot away and he started talking.

"Jocelyn! What are you-"

I gasped as I felt a shower of icy liquid fall over me, soaking me completely. I shot up, dripping wet with…purple goo? What was this? I turned to Jocelyn, who was smirking down at me.

"Look, firsty, you can't just go around saying whatever you want here, got it? This is my house, these are my people. You're in _my_ domain, you follow _my_ rules. Rule number one? Never, ever, try to out-do me. You will lose. You will regret it." Her tone was icy, her eyes hard with anger. I nodded, trying unsuccessfully to remove the goo as the rest of the common room watched on.

She threw a metal bucket at me, the inside coated with the same goo that covered me. I raised an arm, wincing as I felt it hit. I'd have a bruise there later. She flounced away, smiling to herself.

I knew my cheeks were as red as my hair, and I looked like hell. Scorpius reached towards me, but I cried out and bolted to my bed.

Upon reaching my trunk, I opened it to find every belonging inside gone. I felt around, hoping it was just invisible. No luck. She'd stolen it all. My bed had more of the goo on it, and as I wiped it off, I noticed the fabric was purple.

Wait. This stuff dyed the fabric. What about my skin and hair?

I sprinted to the bathroom, locking the door and stripping before diving into the shower. I scrubbed away the goo, but the damage was done. My hair, plus patches of my skin, was tinted a deep violet. I felt tears start to fall down.

There was pounding on my door, the other three girls in my year were calling my name worriedly. May Caruso, an American girl with brown hair to her shoulders, freckles, and bright blue eyes was my closest friend besides Scorpius, and she was the loudest. I turned the water off, wrapping a towel tightly around myself and cracking open the door.

She threw her arms around me as soon as she saw me. "Scorpius is at the bottom of the stairs. He looks really worried. I saw what happened, she's so mean!"

I pulled away, not wanting to soak her. "I know. I hate that bitch. And can you tell him I can't come down?"

She looked at me, really looked, and gasped. "Th-that stuff made you purple!"

"I'm aware." I stated dryly. "I also have no clothes. So can you please go tell Scorp to calm down while I find out what the fuck I'm going to do now?" I'd pushed away my emotions for now, I'd cry later.

She gaped at me. "No clothes?"

"Nope. Princess Bitch took 'em, I suppose." I pushed my wet hair back, shivering.

"We're the same size, you can borrow mine." She offered.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes, one borrowed outfit, and one drying spell later, I met Scorp at the bottom of the stairs.<p>

His eyes were huge as he took in my purple-splotched self, and his mouth fell open. His hands rose to cup my cheeks, his touch as light as a feather as he tilted my head, taking in all the staining. His hand dropped to my own, and he began to drag me behind him to, knowing him, the hospital wing. I wasn't complaining; if anyone would get this off, she would. I threw a hasty goodbye over my shoulder to May, who merely smirked back. She had a delusion that Scorp and myself were in love.

Right.

He dragged me along behind up, only pausing when I stumbled. We reached the doors quickly, and he still hadn't spoken.

Just as he reached for the handle, the door slammed open, missing his nose by inches and smacking his arm away. He winced, spinning, releasing me, drawing his wand discreetly, and aim an icy glare at the girl who'd opened the door all in matter of seconds. The girl ignored him, choosing instead to scream at the boy who came rushing out behind her.

I felt a jolt of shock shoot through me as I recognized her. It was Dom. The boy turned out to be her latest boy toy, a tall, black-haired boy with brown eyes by the name of Timothy Jackson. He was chasing after her, slamming the door open again.

"Dominique! Wait! I swear it's not what you think!" He screamed. Yes, because nobody's ever heard _that _one before. Scorpius growled something under his breath irritably, and with a deft flick of his wrist, the boy fell to the floor in a full body bind. A second later, Dom toppled as well. Suddenly, Ms. Patil, the school's nurse after Madame Pomfrey retired, came running out.

Scorp cast quick releasing charms and stowed his wand, steering me in front of Ms. Patil. She gasped, lifting a strand of my blotched hair. "Wha-who did this?" She asked, alarmed. "Jocelyn Clearwater." Said Scorp stiffly. She nodded, tugging me away from him and towards one of the beds. She sat me down, taking out her wand.

She muttered incantations under her breath, and I felt a warm feeling wash over me. "Alright." She said after a few minutes. She handed me a bottle of potion from one of the many pockets in her apron. "Take a shower with this and it should all wash off.""Thanks, Ms. Patil." I said, pocketing the potion myself.

She nodded, shooing us out.

* * *

><p>Finally, it was time for the long ride home for the summer holidays. When I came back, I'd be a second year. I wove through the students crowding the platform right outside Hogsmeade, trying to find someone I knew as more than a passing face in a hall.<p>

Why hadn't I chosen to go to the bathroom earlier? Now I was late. I let out a startled yelp as someone grabbed my arm, relaxing as I saw it was none other than Scorpius. He wasn't paying attention to me, lost in conversation with another friend of ours, Ronan Cross, also a Ravenclaw. He was Third Year, Like Scorp himself, with shaggy brown hair, green eyes, and an Irish accent. I heard the word 'quiddich' mentioned, and I tuned out. I knew all there was to know about it, and wasn't in the mood to get in a discussion at the moment.

I glanced down, and was thankful Scorpius had stopped me. There was a puddle of water a few inches from my foot, something me, with my amazing ability to trip over thin air, would have landed on my ass in had I taken another step. I tugged on his fingers in thanks, and he tightened them before releasing, letting me know he understood.

I left him to his conversation, stepping neatly (for me, which is pretty much walking like a chicken with it's head cut off to everyone else, but that's besides the point) around the puddle and continuing on my way, this time keeping one eye on the ground.

I finally spotted May, Joy, and Raven, the latter two other First Year girls I was friends with, both in Hufflepuff. I sprinted up to them, panting.

Joy was taller, with honey blonde hair and blue eyes, and a sunny personality to match. She was a bit of an airhead, the bubbly one of our group. Raven was the brains, an average height, slightly overweight girl with long black hair, mocha skin, and brown eyes. Then there was May, who was the outspoken one, and me, who was what they called the 'paste.'

I guess I held us all together.

"Hey girls. Merlin, go to take a pee, and the world goes on without you!" I exclaimed, reaching them. They laughed, May and Joy looping arms with me, Joy adding on Raven.

"To the train!" Joy shouted happily, leading us on.

* * *

><p>The train ride itself was uneventful, and I spent most of it asleep on Scorp's shoulder. I had stayed up until four the previous night packing, having neglected to do it beforehand and not remembering the many items I still had to find by the morning. I woke to a gentle prod in the side, and let him lead me between himself and Albus off the train. As soon as we got off, James found us.<p>

"Tired, Lils?" He asked. I nodded, yawning. He paused, seemingly thinking. "Here, Al, hold this." He said, handing Albus his shoulder bag. He then proceeded to let me climb onto his back, where I promptly went back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: 3,737 words. Damn. Anyways, there we go, her first year all summed up. Thank Merlin, too, that was annoying. I hate when she's younger, no romance...**

**Aha, I'm such a sap. Oh well. Anyways, yeah, I skipped winter break. Nothing important could happen, though. No mistletoe fun, anyways...**

**Thoughts? Review and tell me!**

**Questions? Ask in a review!**

**Ideas? Share in a review (or PM, either one)!**

**Comments? Review!**

**Character requests/begging submissions I might consider? Throw 'em in a review!**

**Suggestions for me to go and delete my account? Put them in a scathing review I'll probably publicly rip apart with brutal sarcasm (kidding...or am I?)!**

**Llamas****? REVIEW!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Redundancy****? I haz it!**

**Lol. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, wow. Haven't updated this in AGES. I decided instead of making a long chapter for both years two and three, I'd just stick them together and be done with it. Anyways, R&R and I don't own shit but my plot line and May.**

_**Year Two**_

I sighed angrily, shoving away the parchment I had written my History of Magic homework on away and dropping my head on my arms. Scorpius, who sat beside me, rubbed soothing circles on my back, not looking up from the book he was reading as he did so. His Ravenclaw tie was undone, hanging unevenly from the neck of his white button-up shirt. His robe was thrown somewhere around the floor of the common room, probably with his cat, Halo, curled up on it.

I'd been doing homework for the past two and a half hours, and my hand and head ached. Scorpius had been sitting beside me, engrossed in one of his many mystery novels. He'd been smart, and done all his homework earlier and not waited until nine at night to do it like I had.

I'd told him to go to sleep already, maybe using a few more choice words at the time (I'd been doing Potions and asked him a question, to which he asked why I never paid attention. He now has a bruise on his arm.), but he'd refused.

I closed my eyes, turning my head and scooting closer to his warmth. It was late winter, right after the holidays. He wrapped an arm around me absently, turning the page. I snuggled close, one hand gripping the pendant he'd given me for Christmas, a gorgeous silver lily flower.

The fireplace filled the chilly air with a comfortable heat, and gave a cozy light effect. I tilted my head sideways, watching him. He ignored me for the first few moments, finishing his page, then setting the book down open beside him and focusing his attention on me.

"Need help?" He sighed. I nodded pathetically, and he gave me a small smile.

"What's it about, Lils?"

monkeybananapuddingface

I woke up suddenly, sitting up and blinking. I noted with mild surprise I was in my bed, and wondered how I'd gotten up here. _Scorpius…_

He must've carried me. We didn't have that stupid charm on the girls' staircase like the Gryffindors do, seeing as we Ravenclaws are smart enough to take our dates to the Room of Requirement when we need to.

I stretched, yawning. I tentatively pushed back the royal blue hanging curtains around my bed, shivering when cold air flooded in. My other roommates were fast asleep, seeing as I woke up incredibly early.

Sure enough, the sun's first rays were just breaking out. I slid out from under my blankets quickly, snatching my bag of toiletries and a fresh set of clothes.

* * *

><p>I walked downstairs, heading towards Scorp's favorite chair, the big, plush one near the fireplace, a midnight blue to match the carpets strewn on the bronze floors. He was sitting there, reading, just as I knew he would be. I pushed his messenger bag onto the floor, curling up in the spot next to him. A lot of people in our house were convinced we'd end up dating, but so far, it's been nothing more then a really close bond between us, and I knew it was mutual (we'd discussed this).<p>

He automatically wrapped an arm around me, letting me rest my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." I mumbled, closing my eyes. I felt him shift, tensing for a moment, then relax.

"You're welcome, Lily."

* * *

><p>Before I realize it, it's time for my next class. I scramble upstairs and grab my bag, flying back down and out the door. I clear the doorway just in time for the teacher to give me a glare, though she can't do anything since, technically, I wasn't late.<p>

I slip into the seat next to May, out of breath from running.

"That was lucky," She whispers, amused. I shush her impatiently, but I'm smiling as well.

* * *

><p>"Lily! Write every day, yeah?" May called. I laughed.<p>

"Every hour!" I shouted back, and she grinned widely. We waved enthusiastically as she was dragged away by her family. I turned back to mine, linking arms with the plus one of Scorpius. He was in an animate conversation with Albus, complete with gesturing wildly. He always did talk with his hands.

"Alright, kids, let's get going." My dad said, not bothering to ask if Scorpius was tagging along, already knowing his parents had left for vacation a week ago and couldn't be bothered to come get him.

We ended up squished together in my family's car, many conversations going on and laughter all around. It was going to be a fun summer.

_**Third Year**_

"Just get away from me!" I screamed, shoving his hands away as he tried to calm me down. I didn't want to be calmed. I wanted him to leave.

He was my first boyfriend, Derek Jameson. He was tall (not as tall as Scorp, though.), with dark blonde hair and brown eyes that before had seemed sincere, but now seemed just empty to me. I first met him when he sat next to me in Charms, and after two months of flirting, he convinced me to go out with him. It's been about two months since that, and I'd just caught him snogging one of my so-called 'friends.'

I thrashed in his grip, and he frowned. "Stop struggling!"

"Why? Why should I?" I screamed back, thrashing even harder. He moved forward, pinning me against the wall.

"You're gonna make a scene!" He growled in my ear.

"Good!" I screamed, knowing it hurt his ears. "I want the world to know you're a disgusting, dirty, rotten, lying, _bastard!"_

He kept slamming my hands against the walls, since I would keep trying to hit him. I'm sure I'd have bruises in the morning. He finally smashed his lips to mine to silence me, and I bit down on his lip. He swore, stumbling back.

I used this time to pull out my wand, aiming it at his face and glaring. His eyes widened. I was a brilliant dueler, and he knew it.

At this time, the doors to the great hall banged open, student beginning to stream out. Scorpius immediately pushed his way through the crowd to my side, a pissed-off expression on his face. He never really liked Derek.

His wand was out in a second, and we both stood tall. Well, he was considerably taller, but that's totally beside the point…

"What'd he do?" Scorp asked. "I know there's a good reason for this."

"Ask Marie. She'd know better than me, since it was her throat his tongue was shoved down." I spat.

He flinched, but his aim never wavered. "I'll deal with her later."

Marie was Scorp's cousin, along with another girl and two of their brothers. His mom had a large family.

I shrugged, uncaring. "If you want to."

His wand flicked, and Derek shrieked. Boils erupted across his face, swelling up painfully. Derek clawed at them, actually just making them worse. He grabbed his own wand, shooting a spell at me, only to be bounced off Scorp's silent shield. I shot a body-bind curse, and Derek deflected it. I huffed angrily, stepping forward and sending spell after spell, whatever came to mind.

"_Anteoculatia! Ruptispecktis! Densaugeo!" _I shouted, and his concentration, therefore, his shield broke.

His hair twisted into horns, eyes swelled shut, and his teeth grew so rapidly they broke. I lowered my wand, staring indifferently on as he writhed in pain. Suddenly, the crowd parted as Headmistress McGonagall swept forward. She gasped, her hand flying up as she saw him.

I shoved Scorpius into the crowd, freezing him there with a muttered spell. He glared venomously at me, and I flatly ignored him, focusing on the Headmistress.

"Who did this?" She demanded.

"His ex-girlfriend." I stated easily. "Or, you know, me."

I don't think I've ever had such a disapproving glare on me in my life. Oh well.

**Merlin, that's short. Ah well. Enjoyed? Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright. So. There obviously haven't been any updates on this in forever, and this is a note that's going up on all of my stories. Thing is, I'm not actually going to be posting anything on here. It's not that I've stopped writing (that's impossible) but I have lost total interest in this website. And I feel bad, because the support I've had here is lovely, and I genuinely thank each and every one of you for giving me chills with your reviews and reassuring me when I feel like I'm not good enough. **

**However, this website is something I've been on for a while, and while there are still some great writers here, I keep finding more and more fics with more mistakes then I don't feel that the quality has gone down at all, it's just my standards are ridiculously high and I'm extremely critical. I don't really want any replies on here, because I probably won't really bother to check.**

**Basically what I'm saying is that I'm moving. I have a writing tumblr that I will be using, as well as two main blogs. You can spam the fuck out of me on either of those and get a prompt response and feedback. I will post, as much as possible, and I will be active. So go ahead and see me there. Check my profile for the URL to both my writing blog, and a little bit down, my one of my main blogs.**

**Thanks so much for everything,**

**Summer**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am giving this site another chance, but rewriting most if not all of everything. Bear with me. Thanks for the support!**


End file.
